Bulky Vendor
The '''Bulky Vendor' is an Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It resembles a Japanese gashapon machine, and its main function is to provide the player with prizes. Unlike other Heartless, it has no attacks, and will disappear soon after it is found. Locations ''Kingdom Hearts II Bulky Vendors only appear in one world at a time, but moves to the next one once it is defeated or runs away. If a Bulky Vendor is in the room, the game will give a message saying that there is a rare Heartless in the area. However, the Bulky Vendor will not appear until after some of the scenery in the room has been destroyed or used, or if the player enters a Drive Form. *Agrabah: Bazaar *Halloween Town: Candy Cane Lane *The Land of Dragons: Checkpoint *Beast's Castle: The West Hall *Olympus Coliseum: Cave of the Dead: Entrance Design A Bulky Vendor resembles a red and silver toy vending machine. Its rectangular, tooth-filled mouth and glowing, yellow eyes are set in the machine’s base, and it uses the four black legs of the machine to move. There is a large, lavender knob just above the base of the machine. A huge, glass sphere with a silver cap is placed at the top of the machine. A bent, red antenna sprouts out of the cap, and the Heartless emblem is present on the front of the sphere. The sphere itself is filled with round capsules of a variety of colors, including yellow, blue, light green, and pink. In ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, the red and silver on the Bulky Vendor become blue and sky blue, respectively, the knob turns red, and its capsules now only seem to include the colors purple, blue, and green. The Bulky Vendor's name references its large supply of items. "Vendor" refers to the fact that it resembles a toy vending machine, specifically a gashapon machine. Capsules Note: In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, the Bright materials were replaced with the equivalent Serenity materials. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts II A Bulky Vendor's HP goes down all by itself, but if Sora uses a Reaction Command on it, it will spit out a rare item. The rareness depends on the amount of HP it has when the Reaction Command is used. The longer Sora waits to use the Reaction Command, the better the prize when he does. However, the Bulky Vendor gets faster as its HP decreases, making it harder to catch. If the Bulky Vendor is not used 5 seconds after turning to Prime Capsule, it will disappear. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Unlike in ''Kingdom Hearts II, the Bulky Vendor must be slain in order to get a prize, but it still appears in hidden areas, and disappears soon after it is found. Unlike other Heartless, it will always drop a prize when defeated. It doesn't have a lot of HP, but it is extremely fast at running away. Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts II enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 enemies